dragon_warriors_idle_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips/FAQ
*Do not buy new heroes with medals if you can help it. They do not come with any enhancement, which means you just dumped a lot of medals into only gaining a new unit. In most cases the new unit isn't worth the strength you just sacrificed to gain it. My suggestion is only buy when that amount is very insignificant to your current income. *If you are overly serious about this game, consider having two different party setups; One for clearing up towards your highest stage, and another for progressing the more difficult stages. *Have at least 1 member of your party with AoE skills, it helps tremendously. However, do not over-do it, you still need focused attacks to kill tough bosses. *Do not worry about spending too much medals on members of your party early on. They will all still be used for arena, you need 18 heroes for that. *Once you have a rather strong and well rounded hero (the Demon for example), you should consider dumping all of your medals into it, and have the rest of your heroes 300-400 lower than the rest. That number is an example, but basically give every enchant possible to your main, and use the left over on the others. *Flying units can only be hit by ranged units. They are good counters to thieves. *Stat gains from evo abilities only apply to that character. Also only ones in your current party are applied. *While doing your dungeons, you might want to consider doing a difficulty you can fully clear instead of half way through your current one if you are behind on gaining the crystal bonuses. You can easily get 250 crystals a day from dungeons, the next tier up is much harder. *If you are looking for an easier way to decide between your 3 Evo stone options from dungeons, switch to the Hero tab and click the "Honor Coin store" button to quickly and easily see how progressed all of them are. *below is the recommended flow of playing the game: Tips before the main part of advice: 1.watch as much ADs as you can as ADs=DIAMONDS!! 2.if you are not confident to rank high in BLeague or ALeague, then DO NOT join play the Arena until the 3rd day, as ranking last in BLeague gets less rewards than ranking high in CLeague, and YOU DO NOT GO BACK FROM HIGHER LEAGUES TO LOWER LEAGUES EVEN IF YOU DO NOT PLAY FOR 1 DAY!!!! To start with, it is suggested that you max the decrease dungeon reset time first as the 250 DIAMONDS reward for 100 dungeon wins are one of the main methods of getting diamonds(you may get 100 more DIAMONDS when reaching 350 wins, but it will be quite exhausting and is just optional). At the early stage of the game, I recommend you to try to reach 51st stage, then get medals by returning and upgrade the heroes you get so that you can just wait for them to reach 51st stage without doing anything. After that, all that you should do is KEEP RETURNING, as 1000 returns will give you 1000b(1b=1000a=1000000)medals, which is very important for upgrading heroes in the early stages when returning does not give much medals. Reaching 1000 returns, you may try to reach higher stages.A 60%+ stage skip is highly recommended as it significantly improves the efficiency of farming. It is also better that you get 50 or 100 stages higher each time as they may award you with 3 more chances of Colosseum participation, and Colosseum points=DIAMONDS. If you find it hard to get higher stages, you may add heroes with skills that decrease monster's HP by percentage and just try your luck with using the second skills, which decreases 90% of the monster's HP(50% as for boss, 27% for monsters in dungeons and 15%,which is almost useless, as for bosses in dungeons),if you clear the stage, just close the game and wait for 2 minutes for the skill's cooldown, and then continue your journey. *In this period you should try to unlock all 20 artifacts slots(artifact slots+store to the chest),you will find it very useful as you get all the artifacts which decreases quest time, increases quest gold, decreases heroes' upgrading costs and decreases quest upgrading cost in the slots and artifacts that increase melee/ranged heroes' or entire heroes' stats in the chest. IMPORTANT NOTE: It is IMPOSSIBLE to get all the artifacts from level 1 to I don't know, so do not hesitate to swap the artifacts with lower level to the higher level ones, it is worth it! After you reach about 3k stages, you may find it quite time-consuming to just wait the heroes to reach the maximum stages, then just get 6+ boss chest storage, max the offline combat speed, and then just check it out regularly to get the boss chests' rewards as well as playing the dungeons (and perhaps, arenas), if you want to reach higher stages, just unlock more quests and upgrade your heroes to 401lv or 501lv(3000- stages), or 601lv(3000+), then you may just sit and wait until you have to try your luck. There is a trick for opening the chest for heroes as well as the events' chests: you save first, disconnect to your Internet, and then open the chests. If no luck, then you just connect to Internet again and load ASAP as your saved data would soon be overwritten by your current data WITH LESS DIAMONDS. Repeat the process until you give up or you get what you want. Which server is newer? : As of March '17, Logan is the newest server. When do I start to see Fever chests? : Once you pass stage 1500, you will start to see them on lower levels of your future returns. What do Fever chests do? : They skip you ahead 15% of your highest achieved stage, as well as give you considerable amounts (maybe 100x a normal box?) of gold. These chests are light blue instead of purple. What are the differences between the free and VIP app? : Some might even say, "Whoa, there is a VIP app?" Yes there is, and the differences are covered on the VIP page. What should I spend my crystals on? : Initially, you want to spend them how I describe on the Store page. After you have a good amount of that, as well as all 10 artifact slots, I suggest you start to save up your crystals for the chest events. Spend on the 2500 10+1 chests. The units you gain from there can be remarkable, as well as star upgrades to others. What does the "Increase boss chest slot" do? : This upgrade allows you to stack 2+ of the little boss chest icon in the top left after killing a boss. This means that you can go AFK or get distracted for multiple bosses in a row and not lose their rewards. This also will open all of the chests at once when you click on it, saving you time. What is a good starting party? : A lot of the heroes you get early on are actually quite good! Some might not seem it, but because of their economy based evo skills, your income gains noticeable bonuses since you do not yet gain any/much from your artifacts. As stated elsewhere, AoE is fairly powerful in this game. Because of that, I find that having Elf Mage Napolde in my group was great early on. Gnome Thief Neslin is really powerful in his own way, between his fast attacks and very high dodge. The Undead Archer that you get for free starts out at a high star, and is also a nice unit! He has extremely high single target damage, as well as a magic damage party buff that allows your AoE heroes to do more.If you are deciding between healers, the Gnome Healer is amazing due to his shield skill. This often allows your units to take 2 hits before dying. My current 6 are Gnome Healer, Ice Dragon, Demon, Undead Archer, Death Knight, and Human Warrior. When do I start to see higher qualities of artifacts? : The quality of artifacts you see is based on your highest stage. You seem to first start seeing the higher quality as diamond purchases, and then later as normal materials you get from dungeons. I started to see 5* artifacts around stage 4500. How many artifacts can I have at once? : You can have 10 artifacts at once, as well as 10 more in your chest. The chest's artifacts are only applied in the arena, however. How do I unlock the Artifact chest? : You can purchase it for 100 diamonds after you buy all 10 artifact slots.